Soulmate! AU: Oikawa x Reader
by kao-kei
Summary: Fluffy one-shot Soulmate! AU where a picture drawn on your wrist is divided symmetrically between your soulmate (in this case, Oikawa) and you.


Soulmate! AU where a picture drawn on your wrist is divided symmetrically between your soulmate and you.

Soulmate! AU - Tomboy! Reader x Oikawa Tooru

 **Halfhearted**

by Kao-Kei

(f/n)=friend's name

(b/n)=boy's name

(h/c)=hair colour

(e/c)=eye colour

(s/t)=skin tone

(Name) had a problem.

Well, to be honest, she seemed to have exactly 33.5 of them (She was _this close_ to convincing her mom to stretch her allowance a little bit - there was this great, high-quality jersey featuring her favourite volleyball team that she was just dying to buy). One of them included all of her friends having found their soulmates over the last two months; (f/n) with (b/n), (other f/n) with (other b/n). The list went on. Not that (Name) wasn't popular or anything, but she was pretty boyish for a girl, thought her give-or-take manly ways contradicted her womanly looks; soft (h/c) hair, bright (e/c) eyes and a beaming smile.

Another problem was her tattoo.

Kiyoko, the raven-haired beauty, had this badass image of half a fox with a rose in its mouth. Yachi wore the simple but lovely emblem of a star. Even Tanaka's older sister had an awesome - get this - _VOLLEYBALL PRINT._ Yes. You heard right. A volleyball. A fucking honest-to-Kami-sama volleyball. (Name) would kill for a tattoo like that. (But she liked Saeko too much to kill her. Plus, Saeko was the best partner for a drink!) Unfortunately, what was (Name) stuck with?

A heart.

The most generic, sappy, lovey-dovey silhouette of them all.

A tiny (and grudgingly cute) heart.

A goddamn heart (well, half a heart).

(Name) wanted to kill herself.

Not only that, but her heart was **the** _perfect symmetrical equivalent of Trashykawa Tooru's._

((Name) would like to scratch the previous statement; a rephrasing was desperately needed.)

(Name) was going to kill herself.

"(Name)!" An obviously ecstatic voice echoed across the gymnasium floor, and (Name) clicked her tongue in annoyance as her turquoise-and-white clad senpai sprang towards her in sheer joy. She took a deep breath, then spun around to greet him with a smile as he embraced her. (Name) ignored the several cold glares being sent her way by a trio of jealous Oikawa fangirls. She reached up and ruffled the brown hair on his head, plastering on a fake grin.

"Hey there, champ," She smirked at him. She knew he hated it when she called him 'champ'. It was too boyish, Oikawa had complained. Too rugged. Made him sound like a dog or some other 'wild beast', as he had put it. He wanted her to call him Tooru, like a real girlfriend would.

 _Like a_ _ **real**_ _soulmate would._

But this time, Oikawa simply smiled down at her. But something was different in his eyes. (Name) couldn't put her finger on it, but something seemed wrong. She could watch hints of it appear and disappear in his gaze as she watched his lips dance to say her name.

"Ready to head home?" He twirled a lock of hair between his index and thumb. (Name) shrugged, hiking her bag higher up onto her shoulder.

"Yeah."

Timeskip brought to you by the sweatshop at the mall, sponsored by Nike -

"And so Iwa-chan said - " Oikawa continued excitedly, chattering on with incredibly animated expressions and dramatic hand gestures to boot. (Name)'s lips twitched, but her attention was absentminded.

"Wow, really?" Her gaze drifted towards a shop window. Behind the glass barrier lay the latest copy of one of her favourite mangas. To our surprise, it was a romance, and (Name) peered furtively and secretly (or so she thought) at the tasteful, aesthetic design consisting of the heroine and her lover, cheerfully creating the outline of a heart with their hands. Her eyes floated upwards, at the silvery-gray clouds puffing along. It looked as though it were going to rain. _Oh no!_ (Name) thought to herself in mild distress, the corners of her mouth twitching downwards. _I don't have an umbrella._ (Name) held back a sigh. _Oh well. Let's just pray it doesn't -_

"-(Name). (Name). Earth to (Name) chan! Can you hear me?" She blinked in surprise as a hand waved itself in front of her face. She took a step back, startled, taking in Oikawa's multi-emotion face. Concern. Worry. Perplexion. A little sad.

 _Sad?_

"Oh, sorry." (Name) faked another smile, although this one felt noticeably more strained than earlier. "Kind of zoned out there. But please, continue." Oikawa didn't move. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her neck. She hadn't realized that she was this nervous.

 _Why on Earth was she_ _ **nervous**_ _?_

"(Name)..." Oikawa began. He took her hands in his own, and his face was dead serious. She wished that her hands wouldn't be so clammy.

 _Why the hell am I fussing over such - such - such unnecessary things?_

"Why do you think that we were made to be soulmates?" (Name)'s breath caught in her throat. She cleared it quickly, and found that she was unable to look Oikawa in the eye.

"W-why?"

"Yes, why." She had never seen him look this solemn before. It was so out of character; she reminisced briefly on the happy-go-lucky, give-or-take 'kawaii third-year senpai' whom she loved.

 _Wait a second._

She **loved**?

B-bmp.

B-bmp.

 _ **B-bmp.**_

 _OH SHI-_

"I - uh - I don't-" Her tongue tripped over simple words, unable to make string anything comprehensible together. Her cheeks flamed red, the colour of blood.

The colour of love. The world moved in blobs of colour.

"Maybe," Chocolate dipped to meet (e/c). And then -

Aqua hit white, white hit aqua. Peach and (s/t). (h/c) was brushed upon by tufts of more brown. Duffel and backpack met. Two worlds collided, and became one. The pitter-pattering of gentle drops of rain began to bounce off of the pavement and soak into the earth beneath. Dewy liquid lapped at (h/c) hair, running all the way from root to tip before falling. Many fell before there was a repeat of the mysterious "Maybe."

"May

 _we always_

be," And (Name) was startled to see him smile. It was a sweet smile, one that reminded her of slow-dancing and summer breezes and rainbow-rain and peaches - the peach lip balm she used often in front of Oikawa, who'd commented more than once that he would like to taste it, only to turn down her offer when she suggested she'd be happy to let him use it - and something minty covered her mouth. A raindrop not too far away froze in midair, the pinnacle of perfection, a crystal pearl.

"Maybe," A small pant escaped Oikawa's mouth when he pulled away with a flirty smirk and sly lick at (Name)'s peach-coated lips. "It's because you were so halfhearted about the very idea of being in a relationship that the gods above decided to complete your heart themselves - with another." Particles of something fruity floated about, and in all her shyness and flustered state of being, (Name) glanced down at her tattoo.

She was shocked to find a peachy, liquid colour seeping across the surface of her skin, filling the curved outline of the black heart like juice would a mouth. When the short process - only a few seconds, really - was over, she had a pretty pink heart where the original black-and-(s/t) had been. She was only slightly disappointed; (Name) rather liked monochromatics.

"Now, let's go home." Oikawa grabbed her hand and cheerfully swung their arms, marching forwards. (Name) took one step, then another, but stopped. Oikawa looked at her in worry, brow furrowing. "(Name)-chan?"

"Please…" She licked her lips nervously, trying again. "Please take care of me." A pause. "Tooru...kun." _Senpai._

"...!" A slow grin formed on Oikawa - no, Tooru's face, and (Name) almost blushed at the handsomeness of it. He beamed at her.

"Of course, (Name)-chan! You're my soulmate, after all!" (Name) smiled her own smile, staring down at the hands that were joined together, the twin (completed!) pink hearts tattooed cheerfully across the clasping backs.

Her upside-down peach was whole again.


End file.
